Lull After an Almost Storm
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Chuck gets home late on an important night for himself and Blair. The couple gets into a fight, but the issue is resolved and Chuck sings Blair to sleep. ONESHOT


**A/N: **Too tired to really say much. New GG tomorrow...Chuck and Blair plot. Um, I am more excited than I would ever be able to fathom words for!

Um..This is unbeta'd. So any mistakes are mine...yada yada yada... :P

P.S.: I do not own Gossip Girl.

_Lull After an Almost Storm_

"Ass," she muttered, closing her phone with a click and tossing it next to her on the sofa.

"Blair?" came a deep and booming voice. She could sense the smirk of satisfaction and accomplishment.

"Castrate you...I swear to _god_, I will freaking castrate you," she said under her breath. Of course Blair was aware that the bastard couldn't hear her, but she didn't give a shit.

"Darling?" Chuck drawled lazily, his hands curving around every corner of the apartment they shared.

Eventually she would answer. Not now, though. It was too early.

"Fuck, Blair! Who cares if I didn't answer _one goddamn text_!?" Chuck yelled, pounding his fist against a wall violently.

"God. You know, you're totally missing the point. It's not that you didn't respond to it. It is that you didn't bother to call when you were going to be late for lunch! I sat there looking like a socially suicidal invalid!"

"How was I supposed to read your mind, Blair? Please, enlighten me."

"In that pea-sized ball that you like to call your brain there should have been a switch that went off. Normally I would be able to understand why it didn't – given your normal lack of intelligence – but, today? Really? Our _anniversary_?" Blair felt tears burn in her eyes and her voice cracked a little bit.

"Jesus Christ. It...Oh my fucking...I am so sorry, Blair." Chuck decided not to use words anymore, and instead stepped forward, bringing her petite frame into his warm, strong arms.

"Kilimanjaro," Blair murmured into his shoulder.

"Let me in on this conversation, Blair. What are you talking about?" He rubbed her back soothingly and smiled – a true smile, since he was definitely capable of that these days – when she released a contented sigh.

"Marie...She and her husband went to Mount Kilimanjaro for their third wedding anniversary..." she trailed off with a yawn. "Said it was beautiful, and that if I ever got the chance, I should go. _We_ should, Chuck. It would be good for us...Please?" She asked him meekly, looking up into his worn eyes with her doe ones.

"Not exactly what I would have expected for our seventh wedding anniversary...But I suppose it could be arranged," Chuck replied with a smirk as he put her head back down on his shoulder and smoothed her hair down reverently.

"Oops," Blair said as she stumbled backwards. She had been soothed into an almost-sleep and was jolted when Chuck started to move them. Now they stood still in the middle of their bedroom.

"Please, Waldorf...Bass," he corrected himself. "If you were able to stumble out of _my_ arms, I am sure you would have done so a long time ago."

"Quite true, quite true," she slurred drowsily.

"Really, Blair...I think it's time we go to bed. It's nearly eleven thirty. You being pregnant...I mean, we should call it a day, don't you think?"

"Sure." She stumbled forward and onto the bed as soon as he let go. His body made a second impact on the mattress and she sighed when his hands found the various zippers and buttons that released her from the confines of clothing. She hated maternity clothing; it always felt too tight. Chuck always knew just the way to get it off of her in the most tantalizing way...

"Take a breath, relax, sweetheart." He had really taken to the pet names all of a sudden. During the first pregnancy – with Jaylynn – she had been moody and he had found that pet names made her feel better. Perhaps the routine just went right back into play now, with the second pregnancy.

"Uhm..." she murmured restlessly. Refusing to sleep, her eyes shot open defiantly and she found Chuck's caramel eyes boring into her face. His arms were around her plump form and his lips were moving to the tune of some unknown lullaby.

"Vivid tales of a place far away," his rhythmically enchanting and soft voice continued so softly. Now his eyes were looking into hers, seeing into her soul, into their growing child's mind and heart.

"Will you sing me my favorite song?" She whispered, her small hands finding the rough patch of stubble on his face that she oh-so-adored.

"X chromosomes making you tired, my dear?" he asked, stroking the side of her face.

"You just sing, Chuck. Not one word, just music. Sleep...Song...Please," she rambled incoherently.

"..." he was humming now as he heard a few strangled mewls come from her throat signaling her sleep.

"Zzz..." there were no sounds coming from her now, and he could picture the bubble above her head that formed the exact words he imagined coming out of her mouth. He fell asleep not soon after his beautiful and radiant wife, his head cradled against her getting-larger-by-the-day stomach and listening to his pretty baby girl's feet kick in Blair's stomach.

**A/N:** There's your fluff. Yeah, so I'm freaking exhausted now. Up way later than I shoulda been. The way you can repay me? REVIEW. Please :)


End file.
